


I'd like to thank the Academy…

by iwanttoreadmore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Awards, Darcy is an actress, Gen, I tried to be funny, Jane gave Darcy connections, Pepper is mentioned, Perfect, The Oscars, There's swearing in here guys, Tony is kinda in it, and worshiped, because she's Pepper fucking Potts, it's so short you guys, she's like a freaking unicorn, totally a ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwanttoreadmore/pseuds/iwanttoreadmore
Summary: Darcy never thought that she'd win. Hell, she barely believed that she'd been nominated. But here she was.And she was going to give the best speech she could.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thesexgoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesexgoblin/gifts).



> Hey all! Oh my god, I cannot believe it has been so long since I've posted something. (Hahahaha lies. I know exactly how long it's been. And I'm dying in the inside. I have so many unfinished fics for you guys though.) 
> 
> But, first I'd like to throw a quick disclaimer out. I don't own these characters. Or any characters from Marvel. Comic or otherwise. I know. Shocking. But, alas... oh well, I can have fun borrowing them.

Honestly, Darcy had never expected this to happen. It's not that Darcy had let go of her dreams, so much as she had to take a break, and college was the most logical option.

And thank fuck for college. Because of going back, she met Janey, and in doing so, she met Thor. And through Thor she met Pepper Fucking Potts. Who cares about Tony? She met goddamn Pepper Fucking Potts. And if she's going to credit any of her success to the help she got, it wasn't going to Tony. No. She was giving all credit and thanks to Pepper. 

Because of those connections, she got her first part in the movie. The movie that she had been nominated for an academy award for. Which, in a word, was unreal. She had been trying to break into the world of acting for so long, and by most in the business, she had been told she probably wouldn't make it. In fact, if she remembers correctly, (which she does- she remembers every goddam thing said to her, about her), the words 'a miracle wouldn't even help you make it', were thrown out. Well, she had something better than a miracle. She had made herself a family, that could probably literally move mountains for her. 

Darcy was snapped out of her musings when she realized that the applause she was half heartedly participating in was directed towards her. Her mouth dropped open, and her seat mate laughed and nudged her to get up. Dumbfounded, Darcy got up slowly and made her way onstage. She really hoped that she doesn't look as stupid as she feels. She never truly thought that she would win Best Supporting Actress. God, she hadn't even written a real speech!

She stepped up to the podium, accepted her award, and looked out to see Tony smirking at her. And she knew exactly what to say. 

"Wow! I can't believe I actually won. Thank you all so much for watching our wonderful movie. I have so many I'd love to thank for this, but most importantly, I'd like to thank the Academy, who said I couldn't do shit. Suck on this!" 

Then Darcy step back, flipped the bird, and walked off stage to where Tony was waiting, laughing at her. With her. Who knows? Darcy didn't particularly care. She met Tony's eye, a grinned back. This was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I literally came up with this idea and wrote this ficlet in a few hours. And I knew that if I didn't put it up basically right away, it'd probably be lost in my files and all my other fic ideas. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments, yeah? 
> 
> OH! Before I forget, thanks so much to my beta, Devidlg!!! She's the actual best, sweetest, most amazing person ever. And her fics are great. 
> 
> (In my head, Bucky watched this on TV and laughed. The first time he laughed in a long time. He recognized the dame. She was in the news a lot lately, and hung around a lot of the same people the punk did. And this is the first time he thought that maybe, meeting Steve's friends wouldn't be so bad.)


End file.
